iMasquerade
by ForeverDanni
Summary: Sam plays Truth or Dare and faces the consequences. But will Freddie face them too? Seddie, duh! T for swearin'
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Sam plays Truth or Dare and faces the consequences. But will Freddie face them too? Seddie.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, the band Paramore, or the band Switchfoot. Too bad :(**

The first thing I heard was Enough To Let Me Go by Switchfoot blasting on my radio. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, then looked at the bright screen of the radio. 7:10am. About to turn over and go back to sleep, my eyes widened. Today was the day. The day I was supposed to tell him I liked him. I grumbled into my pillow. Stupid dare. Why'd Carly make me play Truth or Dare with her and Wendy? I don't even _like_ Truth or Dare. 'I should just ditch school today. Yeah, avoid him in general! I mean, the dance is the only place I can get him alone right? So, if I don't go to the dance, _I won't have to tell him._' I thought, smiling to myself.

* * *

After five minutes of sleep, my phone rang with the lyrics of Paramore.

"Who dares to wake a Puckett?" I mumbled into the cell phone.

"Maybe her best friend Carly?" Damn it. Carly would get super pissed at me if I ditched. Ah, what did I care? "Did you forget what your doing today?"

"I'm ditching."

"Oh, no you're not. I'm picking you up in ten. You better be dressed and ready to confess." Carly hung up. No way getting out of this now. I rolled onto the floor in my bedcovers and looked up at the ceiling. 'Why does Carly have to meddle into _everything_? I mean, I was totally fine with the torture of him loving her and me hiding my feelings! Was that so hard to understand?' I sighed, climbed out of my cocoon, walked over to my dresser, and changed into some random t-shirt and jeans. Better to be myself when I confess, rather than look like some girl out of one of those stupid teen movies. You know, those ones when the girl takes off her glasses, puts on some slut-tasic outfit, and suddenly becomes super hot? Hate those movies.

* * *

"Bye mom," I yelled to my hungover mother as I ran out to Spencer's car.

"Hi Sam," Carly and Spencer chorused as I settled in the backseat.

"Soo..." Spencer raised his eyebrows, "you're telling Freddie you like him today?" My cue to glare at Carly.

"You _told _him?" Carly shrugged.

"I didn't think it mattered,"

"Who else did you tell? _Freddie?_" I yelled.

"No, you're supposed to tell him, not me!" Carly said innocently. I sighed then closed my eyes. I was not looking forward to this.

**You like? You hate? You want to give advice? THEN REVIEW :)**

**Danielle 3  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chap, baby! Hope you like it! **

**Summary: ****Sam plays Truth or Dare and faces the consequences. But will Freddie face them too? Seddie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, but I can hope and dream, right?  
**

Finally, after ten minutes of glaring at Carly, we pulled up to Ridgeway High.

"Bye Spence," I said, distracted by what I saw in front of me. Two posters were taped to the doors of Ridgeway. "The Masquerade Dance, dance the night way with your perfect date!" it read, with one of those cheesy pictures of couples during a slow song. A year ago, I would've just rolled my eyes and said "So what? I'm not going, I _hate_ dances." Especially when I have to tell him that I _like_ him at it! I just grumbled and walked into the entrance of Ridgeway.

What better way to start the worst day of my life then by bumping into the nub as soon as I walk in. My head spun as I fell to the ground. Why the hell was he running out of school? The bell was about to ring.

"Watch where you're going, Freddork!" I tried to hide my blushed cheeks as I slowly stood up. Why'd he have to be so freaking cute! Crap, why'd he have to show up _now_? Carly's going to be all "Look, here's an opportunity!" and push me into him or something. I should go before she comes. _RIIIINNGG!_ Oh thank god, a distraction!

I ran to class, something the regular Sam Puckett would never do. Too bad, this was an emergency.

Ah. Finally, lunch! My favorite time of the day, other than dinner or breakfast. My second favorite time of the day is whenever Freddie and I hang out without Carly around, but I would _never _tell anyone that. I grabbed a red plastic tray and piled my average portion of food (a.k.a a pound of meat), then sat down at the rusty metal table and chairs that was our regular table. About to eat, something, or _someone_ caught my eye. Was Freddie _gazing_ at me? I shook my head. 'No way, he's probably thinking how disgusting your eating habits are.' And with that thought, I dug in.

"Hey Sam!" Carly grinned, "ready to confess?"

"Uh, no. I told you, I'm waiting till the dance," I said slowly, as if explaining it to a seven year old. She nodded, then grinned again.

"Look who's coming!" I rolled my eyes. So? Freddie was coming to sit down at the table. Someday, I'm gonna have to explain to Carly that the butterflies in my stomach then were because of _nervousness_.

"Hey Freddie!" Carly showed a big smile to both of us. God, I wanted to slap her so bad! Freddie and I looked at each other with a sign of confusion. 'Don't get caught in his eyes, Sam, Don't get cau-' Sorry, voice in my head, it's not my fault they're so deep and chocolately! I pulled myself out before I looked insane.

"Fredwad." I stated, getting back to my sammich.

"Puckett," He shook his head, as if batting away a thought, as he sat down next to Carly.

The rest of lunch passed quickly. All I could think about was the growing fear of telling him.

**Good? Horrid? Make you want to review? Great! SO GO REVIEW :)**

**Danielle  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reallly short chapter today guys, so sorry! I was at summer camp all day, so I didn't have much time to write. Enjoy anyways!**

**Summary: ****Sam plays Truth or Dare and faces the consequences. But will Freddie face them too? Seddie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, but if I did, Carly would be a third wheel *evil laughter* ahem, okay, let's get onto the story!**

**

* * *

**

Ugh. Why are there such things as last periods? Just let us out at lunch and get it over with! No one even pays attention! I'm so bored last period, I usually text Fredifer. I hoped this tradition wouldn't come tumbling down on me.

* * *

To: Freddork

From: Sam

boring much?

From: Freddork

To: Sam

yeah. What was up with u this morning?

* * *

My eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. He _noticed_? How could he notice?

* * *

To: Freddork

From: Sam

nothin. y do _u _want 2 know?

From: Freddork

To: Sam

idk. u just seemed a little off. like u were irritated or something.

* * *

Yeah, irritated that I had to tell him that I _liked him_! Crap, what was I supposed to tell him now? 'Dude, your Sam Puckett, master of lying, so... LIE!'

* * *

To: Freddork

From: Sam

I just didn't get an bacon 4 breakfast. U kno how Momma is without her meat.

From: Freddork

To: Sam

haha. I still remember the time when Carly made me wake u up 4 school.

_

* * *

Flashback_

_ "Sam! Wake up! Time for school!" I grumbled and turned over, like I usually did when Carly tried to wake me up. But this didn't sound like Carly..._

_ "Sam!" I opened one of my eyes to see Freddie yelling at me from the doorway. Wait, FREDDIE? Where's Carly? I vaguely remembered Carly telling me the night before that she was leaving early for school, but having Freddie wake me up? _

_ "SAM!" I could tell his temper was rising. Ah, too bad for him, I wanted my sleep. But, even though he probably knew this fact, soon there was a very angry Benson staring over me. Then, his brown eyes suddenly glittered, like they do when he's come up with an idea. He ran over to the kitchen and, soon enough, I smelled the delicious aroma of bacon. I jumped up from under the blankets and dashed towards the plate of steaming delicious goodness. _

_ "Gimme gimme gimme!" I said, reaching for the plate he was holding above my head. Growling, I tackled him to the ground, grabbed the plate and walked out the door. Before I walked out, I could her him mumbled "Typical Sam."_

* * *

He remember _that_? I thought that only I remembered that, and I had a crush on the nub. Could it be that he liked me too? 'Seriously? Keep dreaming.' I was starting to hate that little voice in my head. Before I knew what I was typing, I sent a text back to Fredlumps.

* * *

To: Freddork

From: Sam

That was really good bacon, btw.

To: Sam

From: Freddork

Thx?

* * *

As soon as he sent the text, the final bell rang. Thank _god_! I complemented Fredley, something that the regular Sam Puckett wouldn't of done, who knew what else I would say in text. Not me, that's for sure.

**Was it lovely? Was it horrible? Was it worthy of reviews? Well, we _all_ know the answer to the last question. So... REVIEW PLEASE :)**

**Danielle  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, this is the shortest chapter EVER! I'm super sorry about it being so short, but my computer crashed in the middle of writing it. Also, suspence is lovely for stories :)**

**Summary: ****Sam plays Truth or Dare and faces the consequences. But will Freddie face them too? Seddie**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I own iCarly. Just like I own Apple Computers. NOT! (my take on being sarcastic = failz)  
**

After my stupid mistake of complementing him through text, I ran out of the classroom like a cheetah, and ran out to Spencer's car where Carly was waiting for me.

"Step on it!" I yelled to Spencer as he sped off, leaving a very confused Freddie on the stairs. I gave relived sigh and sunk into the soft cushion of the car seat.

"What's wrong?" Carly asked with a questioning look on her face.

"Oh nothing. I just acted pretty much like _Melanie_ in a text I sent to Fredward! Oh yeah, nothing wrong at all!" I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"What? Lemme see," I reluctantly handed her my Samsung Rumor cell phone, which she had given for my birthday last year. Can you say awesomest best friend ever?

"So? You complemented him. What's the big deal?" I sighed and shook my head. 'Carly, Carly, Carly...'

"The big deal is that Sam Puckett never, I repeat _never_, complements anyone, _especially_ Freddork," I continued, panic growing in my voice, "So when she complements Freddork, he knows something's going on. See the big deal?" Carly's eyes widened, shocked that _yes_, Sam Puckett could panic. It took a few seconds, but she got over the shock soon.

"Sam, it's _fine_," Carly said, trying to calm me down, "he not going to suspect anything." I sighed, popped in my earbuds, and started to blast Stupid Love Letter. And for some reason, I was actually looking forward to my confession.

**Ooh... suspense! Sam actually _looking foward_ to the confession? Hmm... I wonder why... :)**

**Fans, haters, and reviewers: you know what to do... IT'S REVIEW TIME :)**

**Danielle  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my god guys, soo sorry I didn't post sooner. My computer was totally stupid and deleted my file :( Whatevs, hope you enjoy!**

**Summary:** **Sam plays Truth or Dare and faces the consequences. But will Freddie face them too? Seddie**

**Disclaimer: iCarly is lovely and dear to me, but I do not own it. *sighs*  
**

"WHAT?" I shouted, "I'm fine with telling Fredwardo, but I will not let you shove me into that stupid, frilly little piece of crap!" Carly was holding up a strapless light pink dress with what looked like fifty layers of tulle and looked like it was made for a princess. I am most _definitely _not a princess.

"SAM!" Carly yelled, interrupting me in my rant about the dress, "This is for _me_, not you!"

"Oh." I said, with a sigh of relief "Where's mine, then?" She grabbed a silvery-white bag from behind the couch and handed it to me.

"Here you go, you can change into it in my bathroom, okay?" Carly flashed me a smile, but not one of her 'I'm happy' smiles. It's was one of her 'They are sooo going to end up together smiles'. Yeah, I'm surprised she had one of those too. I just rolled my eyes and pressed the elevator button to go up. When the elevator opened, the nub himself walked out. Why now, Fredifer, why now of all times, just an hour before I have to tell you I like you! I tried desprately to hide my growing blush.

"Get out of the way, Fredhead." I grumbled at I shoved him out of the doorway of the elevator. Freddork looked at me with a look of question, shook his head, and walked over to Carly. As the doors closed, I heard Fredly whisper to Carly "What's up with her?"

The dress and mask were amazing, for lack of a better word. A cream, strapless dress with floral lace covering it and a cream colored mask with golden lace around the edge and gold swirls on it. 'But for you? I mean, seriously, Puckett. Since when did lace and gold look good on _you_?' Okay, now I _really_ hated this little voice in my head. I rolled my eyes and put the dress on carefully, trying not to rip the lace. I walked over to her mirror and sighed. The voice was right, it looked insanely bad.

"Carly! We have a problem!" I yelled down the stairs.

"I'm coming!" she shouted back up at me. I swear I could hear Freddie mumble "Sam Puckett wearing a dress? It must be the apocalypse," Carly glared at him and ran up the stairs.

"Sam, what's wrong with th-" her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head, "OMG! You look gorgeous!" I sighed. I knew it! The dress was horrid, on me at least.

"You see? It looks horrid on m- wait, _what?_" I gave Carly a confused look, "Did you just say I looked _gorgeous_?"

"Yes! You looks amazing!" She squealed. I rolled my eyes and just knew that she was thinking about how much closer her 'Fairytale Happy Ending' plan was to completion. Yeah, right. Freddie liking me? In her (and mine) dreams.

"Okay..."

"Ok! Time for makeup!" My eyes grew wide. Makeup was not part of the deal! Sam Puckett does not wear makeup! Well, of course, I had already done pretty much everything else I said I was never ever going to do, so...

"Why not?" I grumbled as she pulled me away to her makeup counter, squealing in delight the whole way.

"Wait," I said, which sent her squealing to a halt, "what about Fredilina downstairs?" She ran downstairs, pushed Fredward out the door, said "Bye Freddie!", and ran back upstairs, out of breath.

"Done." Carly smiled and continued to drag me to my doom.

"Sam! Stop squirming or I'll burn your hair!" She screeched at me. After five painfully long minutes, my hair was straightened and we were moving onto eyeshadow and lip gloss and all that crap.

Finally, my torture fest was finish, and I have to say I actually looked... hot. Gold eyeshadow tinted my lids, with brown eyeliner and mascara and clear lip gloss made my lips shine. I slowly tied the mask around my face and turned to Carly, who immediately shrieked with delight and jumped around chanting "You guys are going to be together, you guys are going to be together, you guys are going to be together," Instead of punching her, something the regular Sam Puckett would of done, I just rolled my eyes and grumbled as she pulled me into the car, because, now all I was worried about was Freddie, and if he liked me back.

**Ooh Look! A cliffhanger! Sam calling Freddie _Freddie_? Ooh-wee-ooh. **

**If you like review, if you hate review, and if you want to review REVIEW :)**

**Danielle  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, all you lovelies! I, again, am so so so so sorry about not posting for soo long. My computer = fail. Hope you like this chapter though... :)**

**Summary: ****Sam plays Truth or Dare and faces the consequences. But will Freddie face them too? Seddie**

**Disclaimer: Only in my dreams can I own iCarly. and Sam's ringtone. Guess the song, will you? Without looking the lyrics up, please ;)  
**

'Stay calm, Puckett, stay calm' Yeah, like I can stay calm when I'm about to tell the dork who is in love with my best friend I have a crush on him. _It don't do me any good, it's just a waste of time..._ Really, nub, really? You're calling me _now_?

"What Fredwardo?" I groaned into my cell phone. Carly's eyes bulged, then gave me a look that said "OMG OMGEEEE! Tell him now!". In her dreams.

"Just wanted to know if you were going to the dance." Time for my eyes to bulge. If I had a cup a water, it would of been a perfect spit take. Did he just ask m- 'Really? You would even _think_ that? In your silly little dreams where you two have picnics of meat together' Why wouldn't that voice go away!

"Why do you want to know? Is little Freddork hiding a crush?" I smirked. Carly gasped.

"Is Sam Puckett covering up a crush?" I shot Carly a look, which said something like "oh my frickin god! what do i do? oh no oh no oh no! what do i dooooooooooo!". A look of... fear. Crap, I've gotten vulnerable.

"In your dreams, dork." I sighed in relief. A regular Sam Puckett line.

"Or maybe it's in yours. See you later, Samantha." The phone fell to the floor. 'Did he just-" Yes, he just out-witted Samantha Puckett.

"I can't believe he said that..." Carly paused, then a enthusiastic smile spread across her face, "He likes you, he likes you, he likes yo-"

"Yeah right" I said, cutting her off. 'Look, Puckett. I know you want to believe that he likes you, but IT'S NOT TRUE. He's been on the Carly Loveboat since sixth grade. Did you think he was just going to, I don't know, magically fall in love with you. If you believe that, you're mental.' I really hate that voice, but it was so true.  
You'd think Carly and I would talk for the rest of the ride about Fredilina, but the car was silent until we got to the school. Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

**OOOOH! Suspense! Who knows... I sure don't! This story has a mind of it's own! XD**

**For every person that reviews, I will send them a flatscreen TV. Yeah, right. XD**

**But still review :)**

**Danielle  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**OHMGEE! Seventh chapter! It's almost the end! I REALLY hope you guys like this, cuz I am in LUVERLY with it! It's confession time!**

**Summary: ****Sam plays Truth or Dare and faces the consequences. But will Freddie face them too? Seddie**

**Disclaimer: No, don't own iCarly. And since NONE OF YOU guessed which song Sam's ringtone was, it's the song that Sam and Freddie dance to so, enjoy :) :)  
**

The stupid signs that gave us teens false hopes were still hanging on the doors. Carly and I stepped out the car, slowly and catiously. We waved bye to Spence, and I looked over at Carly. I could tell by the look on her face she was chanting "they're gonna end up together" in her head. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it, then walked into the choas.

The gym was decorated like any regular teen movie dance, balloons, disco balls, a DJ, all the regular crap. I couldn't tell who anybody was, except for Gibby, who didn't even get the concept of a masquerade dance. He wore black pants and shoes, and that was it. I rolled my eyes as the thought in my head yelled 'GO NOW! TURN BACK NOW!' No way, I'm doing this. I guess I'd rather tell him then watch him drool over Carly without him knowing. I mean, he probably just act awkward around me and be less prominent with the gazing, but that's all I was hoping for. I searched the crowd of horny teens for Freddison. Finally, after searching the crowd three times, I found the dork by the snack table. Why wasn't he dancing? Eh, he's probably waiting for Carly. I strolled up to him anyways.

"Hi," I uttered, more shyly than I meant to. He jumped, not realized I was there. I giggled as Fredwich tried to pretend that he didn't get scared. 'Puckett! Stop giggling! Sam Puckett doesn't giggle!'

"Oh, um, hi," He said. As he looked into my eyes I could tell he was trying to guess who I was. Too bad, he's not gonna know.

"So, why aren't you dancing?"

"I'm waiting for someone," Knew it.

"Who?" I asked, already knowing it was Carly.

"One of my friends, her name's... never mind." 'Wait... why won't he say it's Carly? I mean, it's obvious!'

"You mean Carly?" Fudgeface's eyes looked shocked for a second then calmed down. His warm, chocolately, chestnut- 'Stop that right now!' I shook my head, then pulled myself out of his eyes.

"Oh, uh, no. Somebody else." He looked over my head towards the door, "Uh, her name's Samantha..."

"Samantha Puckett!" 'Wait, WHAT?' He's waiting for _me_? Why is he waiting for me?

"Yeah.. have you seen her?" Does that mean he wants to dance with me? I waited for the little voice's rebuttle but it never came.

"Um... no. But I came to ask if you wanted to dance?" I looked at him, confused why he's waiting for me.

"Oh, sure." He mumbled, surprised by my question. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. I put my arms around his neck and he put his hands around my waist. And like any awkward masquerade dance, we just sort of swayed to Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne.

"I really love this song," I said, breaking the silence between us.

"Me too, uh... Sam recommended it to me." I never thought he'd listen to it!

"So, just guessing, you're Freddie Benson, right?" He laughed.

"Yeah. And you are..."

"Someone who you'll find out soon enough." We laughed together.

"I sorta wanted to ask you something... sorta like a personal iHave a Question" I said slowly, trying to draw out the words. I wish I could just keep "dancing" with him, but I knew this was a one time thing.

"Sure. " He had a goofy smile on his face that I knew would soon fade.

"Well I like this guy who likes this other girl and we have this sort of love-hate relationship and we've kissed but just to get it over with," I rambled on and on, but Frederly just put on this face that said "I'm trying to understand, continue."

"Well... why not just tell him you like him? He probably likes you back." Why can't Freddie just understand!

"Because, Benson, you're in love with Carly and have been since 6th grade, and you don't even see that I'm talking about you and I hate Truth or Dare!" I yelled, letting all my fury out, "And I'm constantly getting lost in your eyes and dropping hints like crazy, but all you do is drool and gaze at Carly! I have to cause you pain to get you to even look at me!" I gasped. Did I really just say that? Well, the look on Fredward's face made me think yes.

"Y-you like m-me?" Fredwich stuttered, which made me think that he had the IQ of a doorknob. Did he just hear what I said?

"Took you long enough to understand," I said as I walked away from him. As soon as I got outside the gym, I ran. I ran past Bushwell Plaza, I ran past the park where I licked the swingset, I just ran until everything was I blur. I fell down, ripped off my crappy high heels and threw them into a garbage can. Why did I do that? Now I couldn't even be friends with him. Just one of those awkward people you know, but barely say hi to in the halls. I sighed, then looked around. Where was I? I grabbed my cell phone from my purse and flipped open the screen. Who was I supposed to call? Freddison? Yeah, right. Carly? She's probably having fun partying. My mother? Very funny, ha ha. Spencer was my only option. I grumbled. Great, now I would have to face Fredbag, but I need food soon or else... I would usually say I'm gonna eat Freddie, but I guess I can't say that anymore. I dialed the number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey Spence? Can you come pick me up?"

**OMG Cliffhanger! This is the last "official" chapter, but there's going to be an epilogue. I really liked writing this story and sharing it with you guys. This is my first fanfic with over 7 reviews (pathetic right? XD), so I'm insanely proud. What you guys think is gonna happen? How will Spencer react? And will lovers, haters, and all inbetween review? I think we all know the answer to the last one :)**

**Danielle  
**


	8. Epilogue

**Oh look, it's the epilogue :( I hope you enjoy the last chapter of iMasquerade.  
**

I sighed loudly as we pulled up to the Bushwell Plaza. Spencer had picked me and my panic up from nowhere-ville only a few moments ago, the panic growing and growing as we got closer until it was as big as one of my regular sammiches, and trust me, that's big.

"What's wrong, Kiddo?" Spence said as he parked the car.

"Nothing, nothing. The masquerade dance just sucked." I shook my head, sighing even more as we walked into the Bushwell Plaza.

"O-o-okay..." Spence singsonged as he went up the stairs ahead of me. I looked around franticly, making sure Freddie wasn't in the Bushwell Plaza. Relief flooded out of me as I realized no one was there. I spun around on my bare heel, about to turn towards the stairs, when I saw Freddie walk in the doorway.

He had a panicky look on his face, as if he was looking for someone. He was looking for me, most likely, to tell me I had no chance. He'd laugh, I'd ask him to act as if everything was normal, and he'd probably say fine. I had it all planned out. As soon as he caught my eye his face turned calm. In the panickly look's place was a look of peacefulness.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he asked in a sickening calm, but confused voice. I turned away and started to walk up the stairs, only to be turned back down again by Freddie's hands on my shoulders. Man, when did he get so strong? Eh, I was still stronger than him. I scooted away from him and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Look, Fredwad, let's just pretend like this never happened."

"Okay" I let go off his shoulders and wandered up the stairs. I was all the way up to Carly's apartment when I heard a "Wait!", footsteps, and gasps for air. Freddie?

"What Fredwardo?" He shot me a look then catched his breath. Probably just wanted to confirm, that's all.

"Can I do one thing before we pretend it never happened?" He asked, put his hands back on my shoulders. Wanted to ask a question, that's all.

"Um, sur-" I was interrupted by a pair of lips on mine. Fireworks popped and sizzled with a billion-jazillion colors in my head, and I felt dizzy as he pulled away.

"So, are we still forgetting it ever happened?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, most defintely." I smiled as I pulled him close for another kiss. _**THE END**_

**Like the ending? :) I sure did. Reviews are amazing, especially because it was the epilogue. I'm not making a sequel, because I really love this ending. But if you have an idea for another fanfic, please send me a PM.  
**

**Why the sad face at the beginning you ask? I'm just sad because it was so much fun writing this story and getting all the reviews and I wish it would never end :( :(**

**I really really hoped you enjoyed iMasquerade. Best wishes to you all. (play the sad lurvely ending music) :)**

**Danielle  
**


	9. Author's Note Thank You

Oh my god.

I started writing this, thinking it would be the same as my first fanfic, which only got 7 reviews.

iMasquerade has 8,844 hits, 30 favorites, and 50 reviews.

Thanks so much. I am amazed that a story written by a twelve year old could ever be this good. Or that people other than me would think it was good.

Thanks so much. I can not say how much this means to me.

Danielle.


End file.
